Plaza
The Plaza is a main area in Club Penguin which is located between the Forest and the Snow Forts. It follows the same design as the Town - three buildings and exits on either side. The buildings in the Plaza are the Pizza Parlor, the Pet Shop and the Stage. The Snow Forts and the Forest are on either side of the Plaza. There is also a manhole between the Pet Shop and the Stage which leads to the Cave. In March 2011, the puffle on the Pet Shop, had a construction hat on, because the Pet Shop was getting a make-over. Appearance The Plaza has three buildings and one manhole that can be used to access the Pool. There are also two paths leading out of the Plaza to the Snow Forts and the Forest. There are no games to play in the Plaza but it is a great place to go to browse many different room's. It is also always decorated for Parties, whether not so much or very outgoing. Extras Special Tour Guide Descriptions Penguin Play Awards 2010 "Welcome to the Plaza! Actors come here to take to the Stage...there's a special awards show in there now...vote for your favorites at this booth. The Plaza's also home to the Pizza Parlor...the Pet Shop and some underground rooms!" Graphical Update As seen in the end of Polo Field's and Business Moose's documentary video, the Plaza will soon be graphically updated. The outside of the Puffle Shop will finally match the inside after it's renovation, and a large slice of pizza is now on the Pizza Parlor's awning. Parties 2007 *During the Surprise Party 2007, the Plaza was barely decorated with decorations. The Blue Puffle on the Pet Shop, was wearing a Cowboy Hat. There was two rocking horses tied up to a wooden fence. There was a long bucket filed with water that farmers in real life use to put water in, for their animals. There was also a crate full of Bandana. 2008 *During the St Patrick's Day parade in 2008, all of the buildings in the Plaza were painted green. *During the Sub-marine Party 2008, Octi the octopus was hanging from the Pet Shop. 2009 *At the Winter Fiesta 2009, the blue puffle hanging from the Pet Shop was wearing a sombrero,and there was a box of puffle O's pinata and a pizza pinata. *At the Puffle Party 2009,the pet shop looked like a circus,and the pizza parlor looked like a scratch tower. *During the 2009 Halloween Party, the Pumpkin Antennae free item was put here. *At the Holiday Party 2009 , the pet shop was rain puffle stables 2010 *During the Puffle Party 2010, it looked the same as Puffle Party 2009 with a new free item, the Puffle Hat. *During the Penguin Play Awards 2010, it had lots of flashing cameras and the Pizza Parlor was jazzed up. The puffle on the sign of the Pet Shop was wearing a fancy bow tie. *During the April Fools Party 2010, the Plaza was not decorated at all, only different music was playing. *During the Earth Day 2010, the Plaza turned dark green and plants were around. The Blue Puffle sign changed to green. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, the Plaza turned into a pirate place. *During the Mountain Expedition, there was balloons everywhere in the Plaza. *During the Halloween Party 2010, the Plaza has the same appearance as the Halloween Party 2009, only there is a different Stage Play, a different free item and there is a hidden candy in the pot. 2011 *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 it was transformed into a sort of water village. *During Holiday Party 2011, the building's roofs were covered in snow, and wto signs opened an invitation to Santa's Sled and to the Bakery. Trivia *When the Plaza opened in February 2006, the Pizza Parlor was the only room open. The Pet Shop opened a few weeks later on March 17, 2006. There used to be two tables in the Plaza in between the Pizza Parlor and Pet Shop, but they were removed in November 2007 when The Stage was built. *More rooms are accessible from the Plaza, then in the Town. *This room will be updated along with many other rooms. Gallery Graphical Designs Plaza March 2006.jpg|During March 2006 after the Pet Shop had opened. PlazaNOW.jpg|The Plaza after the completion of The Stage. File:Plaza 0.png|A new upcoming design for the Plaza. 2006 The Plaza during the Pizza Parlor Opening.jpg|During the Pizza Parlor Opening. The Plaza during the Summer Kickoff Party.png|During the Summer Kickoff Party 2006. ChristmasParty2006Plaza.png|During the Christmas Party 2006. 2007 Plaza-camp.jpg|During the Camp Penguin party in 2007. Fall-fair.jpg|During the Fall Fair 2007. Image:Cphalloweenplaza.jpg|During the Halloween Party 2007 CP plaza stage build 1.jpg|The Plaza in late 2007 when they replaced the two tables for construction of the Stage. File:Plaza construct.jpg|The plaza in October 2007. Image:Plaza stage.PNG|The Plaza after the Stage was complete. Yee Haw Plaza.jpg|During the Surprise Party 2007 File:Christmas2007plaza.jpg|During the Christmas Party 2007 St. patrick`s Day 2007.PNG|During the St. Patrick`s Day Party 2007. 2008 File:AP.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2008 water Party 08 2.jpg|During the Water Party 2008 File:Music_Jam_Plaza.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 File:Pgplaza.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 File:Christmas08Plaza.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 2009 File:Plaza_Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 Image:Pp2009plaza.png|During the Puffle Party 2009 File:Plaza_ST.jpg|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 The Plaza during the Penguin Play Awards 2009.png|During the Penguin Play Awards 2009 File:MedievalPlaza.jpg|During the Medieval Party 2009 The Plaza during the Construction of the Adventure Party 2009.png|During the Construction of the Adventure Party 2009 The Plaza during the Adventure Party 2009.png|During the Adventure Party 2009 The Plaza during the Music Jam 2009.png|During the Music Jam 2009 The Plaza during the Construction of the Festival of Flight 2009.png|During the Construction of the Festival of Flight 2009 File:Fof6.png|During the Festival of Flight 2009 File:Ff0912.png|During The Fair 2009 The Plaza during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|During Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt File:Plazahalloween09.png|During the Halloween Party 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Plaza.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 2010 The Plaza during the Puffle Party 2010.png|During the Puffle Party 2010 File:PPAPlaza.png|During the Penguin Play Awards 2010 File:EDPlaza.png|During Earth Day 2010 The Plaza during the Construction of the Medieval Party 2010.png|During the Construction of the Medieval Party 2010 The Plaza during the Medieval Party 2010.png|During the Medieval Party 2010 The Plaza during the Construction of the Island Adventure Party 2010.png|During the Construction of the Island Adventure Party 2010 File:IAPPlaza.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2010 File:MusicJam2010Plaza.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010 File:Plaza.png|During the Mountain Expedition File:TheFair2010Plaza.PNG|During The Fair 2010 plazastorm10.PNG|During the Great Storm of 2010 before rain The Plaza during the Great Storm of 2010 During Rain.png|During the Great Storm of 2010 During Rain During the Celebration of Water 2010.png|During the Water Scavenger Hunt 2010 Holiday Party Plaza.png|Plaza during the Holiday Party 2010. 2011 The Plaza during the Wilderness Expedition 2011.png|During the Wilderness Expedition The Plaza during the Puffle Party 2011.png|During the Puffle Party 2011 (1st week) The Plaza during the Puffle Party 2011 (2nd week).png|During the Puffle Party 2011 (2nd week) File:Town PuffleConstruct.PNG|Plaza when the Pet Shop is reconstructing. The Plaza during the Earth Day Party 2011.png|During the Earth Day 2011 The Plaza during the Construction of the Medieval Party 2011.png|During the Construction of the Medieval Party 2011 The Plaza during the Medieval Party 2011.png|During the Medieval Party 2011 The Plaza during the Music Jam 2011.png|During the Music Jam 2011 The Plaza during the Construction of the Island Adventure Party 2011.png|During the Construction of the Island Adventure Party 2011 Plaza adventure party 2011.PNG|Plaza during Island Adventure Party 2011 The Plaza during The Great Snow Race 2011.png|During the Great Snow Race The Plaza during The Fair 2011.png|During The Fair 2011 The Plaza1.1.PNG|Plaza in Halloween Party 2011 The Plaza during the Construction of the Card-Jitsu Party 2011.png|During the Constuction of the Card-Jitsu Party plazapartynow.JPG|The Plaza during the Card-Jitsu Party Untitled10.jpg|During Holiday Party 2011 2012 UnderwaterExpedPlaza.PNG|During the Underwater Expedition Plaza during Rockhopper's Quest.png|During Rockhopper's Quest Screenshot 531.png|Puffle Party 2012 Screenshot_714.png|April Fools' Party 2012 EarthDay2012Plaza.png|During the Earth Day 2012 Plaza during Construction of the Medieval Party 2012.png|The Plaza during the Construction of the Medieval Party 2012 Screenshot_1331.png|During the Medieval Party 2012 Plaza MSHT.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 1000px-Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Plaza.png|During The Music Jam 2012 1000px-APToF Plaza.png|The Plaza During The Adventure Party 2012 Note: The Volcano In The Background Fair plaza.jpg|The Plaza During The Fair 2012 Plaza horror.png|The Plaza During the Halloween Party 2012 Plaza_Operation_Bloackout.jpg|During Operation: Blackout New plaza.JPG|A future more modern Plaza shown at the end of the Club Penguin Documentary video Pins *Pizza Pin *Lighthouse Pin *Circus Tent Pin SWF files *The Plaza (no party) *The current Plaza Party Construction SWFs *Adventure Party 2009 *Christmas Party 2009 Party SWFs *Fair Fall 2007 *Halloween Party 2007 *Surprise Party 2007 *Christmas Party 2007 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 *April Fools' Party 2008 *Pirate Party 2008 *Water Party 2008 *Winter Fiesta 2009 *Puffle Party 2009 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 *Penguin Play Awards 2009 *Medieval Party 2009 *Adventure Party 2009 *Music Jam 2009 *Fair Fall 2009 *Sensei's Scavenger Hunt *Halloween Party 2009 *Christmas Party 2009 *Puffle Party 2010 Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Rooms Category:2006 Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts